


Герой на замену

by Jerohn (Nererimaru)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Edorazzi's Mentor AU, F/M, Miraculous Ladybug PV, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nererimaru/pseuds/Jerohn
Summary: Когда Адриана ранят, и он не может сражаться, лишь один человек способен его заменить.Встречайте Феликса, предыдущего Кота Нуара.





	Герой на замену

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A substitute superhero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487726) by [Blikdelie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blikdelie/pseuds/Blikdelie). 



Все случилось, когда они были на улице.

Акума, возникнув ниоткуда, уже привычно сеяла хаос, но в этот раз Адриан замешкался и не успел найти убежище. Рухнувший на тротуар снаряд расколол покрытие, разметав осколки во все стороны. Один из них, срикошетив о стену, впечатался Адриану в ногу.

Зашипев от боли, он сполз на землю, к нему в панике обернулись Феликс с Бриджитт.

— Эй, мелкий, не рассиживайся! — озабочено возмутился Феликс. — Нужно валить отсюда, сейчас же!

Адриан попытался встать, но снова со стоном прислонился к стене. Феликс с беспокойством глянул на свою невесту — та озабочено хмурилась. Позади грохнуло еще раз, и он сорвался с места, без каких-либо видимых усилий подхватил Адриана на руки и припустил за Бриджитт вниз по улице. К счастью, они жили совсем недалеко.

Пятью минутами позже Феликс ворвался в гостинную, Бриджитт заперла за ними дверь. Осторожно опустив Адриана на софу, он тщательно его осмотрел.

— Встать сможешь? — прозвучала команда.

Адриан попытался опереться на раненую ногу и сразу же свалился обратно.

— Трансформация, наверное, поможет, — неуверенно протянул он.

У Феликса отвисла челюсть:

— В смысле?

— Ну, — откашлялся Адриан, — когда трансформация активна, боль чувствуется меньше.

Феликс посмотрел на него в упор:  
— Это не так.

— Уж он то знает, — отозвался Плагг, подлетев ближе. — Адриан подвернул лодыжку, когда сражался с той страшной акумой с мечом, а потом хромал весь бой.

— Он что? — стоя в дверях, рявкнула Бриджитт, вытирая руки. Подошла к ним и нависла над Адрианом. — Адриан Агрест, ты правда сражался раненым?

Адриан сглотнул. Боже, порой она действительно пугала.

— Но я не мог оставить мою леди! — слабо возразил он. — И сейчас не могу! Я должен идти!

Бриджитт скрестила руки на груди:

— Нет, не должен. И даже не пытайся спорить. Иначе я тебя свяжу.

Феликс на это заявление спрятал усмешку.

— Но я должен помочь Ледибаг!.. — канючил Адриан, — Этот монстр действительно опасен! Что если и она пострадает? Кто тогда спасет город?

Старшая пара переглянулись, продолжая безмолвный разговор. С решительным выражением лица Феликс развернулся к Адриану и протянул руку:

— Дай кольцо, — потребовал он.

— Что? — пискнул Адриан.

— Дай кольцо, я пойду вместо тебя.

— Согласен с Феликсом, — влез в разговор Плагг. — Ты должен отдохнуть, а он уничтожит акуму быстрее, чем кто-то другой.

— Но я… — начал Адриан, но наткнулся на убийственный взгляд Бриджитт. — Ладно, — вздохнул он, снимая талисман. — Но только в этот раз.

— Будто я когда-то еще на такое подпишусь, — фыркнул Феликс, надевая кольцо на палец.

— Ого, малец, мы снова работаем вместе, прям как в старые добрые времена! — пропел Плагг, подлетая ближе.

— Назовешь меня так еще раз, и я опрыскаю тебя из пульверизатора, — бесстрастно прозвучало в ответ.

— О-о-ой, но ты же скучал по мне! Признай это! Хоть немного!

— Едва ли, — фыркнул Феликс, — выпускай когти.

***

Ледибаг наблюдала за улицами с крыш — смотрела, как акума разрушает город — но не могла выйти на бой с ним, не в соло. Именно этот монстр был, кажется, заточен под грубую силу: большой, мощный и быстрый. Ей нужна была приманка. Тот, кто отвлечет внимание акумы. Ей был нужен Кот Нуар.

Вот только он никак не появлялся. Прошло почти сорок минут, и Ледибаг начала отчаиваться.

За спиной послышались легкие шаги, и она, сурово сжав губы, развернулась. И застыла. Это был не ее Кот Нуар. Высокий, с длинными волосами, обутый в высокие ботфорты, с кошачьими подушечками на перчатках. Ледибаг смотрела на него, раскрыв рот, и пыталась понять, нужно ли ловить его, чтобы забрать кольцо, или все же стоит попытаться работать с ним вместе.

Она решила разузнать побольше.

— Эм, эй, а… — начала Ледибаг, но ее перебили.  
— Я Кот Нуар временно. Только на сегодня, — заявил он, не смотря на нее. — Если собираешься задавать вопросы, то не стоит. Я тороплюсь.

Он остановился у трубы и посмотрел вниз на улицу:

— Что выяснила? — начал допрос он.

— А! Ну… акума должна быть в его ожерелье, — торопливо пояснила она, — Боевой тип. Очень сильный и быстрый. Зашвырнул меня за это здание, словно я теннисный мячик. — Она неестественно хихикнула, глянув на мужчину. Тот не проявил никаких эмоций.

— Значит, боевой тип, — повторил он. — Это просто. — Он дернулся, словно хотел спрыгнуть вниз, но сдержался и обернулся к девушке. — Оставайся здесь, — потребовал он. — Я принесу бабочку.

— Но…

— Никаких но. Я не буду сражаться на пару с неопытным ребенком. Можешь пободаться со следующим, — и он спрыгнул с крыши, оставив наверху дымящуюся Маринетт.

Раздражение быстро сменилось благоговением, стоило ей увидеть его в действии. Незаметно проскользнуть акуме за спину, один катаклизм и, воспользовавшись моментом, когда акума отвлекся, сорвать с его шеи ожерелье, и вот, через минуту он уже возвращался к ней с зараженным предметом в руках.

— Держи, — Кот бросил ей ожерелье, — очисти его, быстро.

— Ого, — поразилась она, — как ты…

— О, во имя Всесырного! — устало воскликнул он, схватил ожерелье и сломал его, выпустив акуму. Это вывело Ледибаг из ступора и вернуло к реальности.

— Чудесное исцеление! — восстанавливающая магия омыла город, и взрослый Кот развернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Стой! Я… — Ледибаг схватила его за локоть.

Временный герой, повернув голову, посмотрел на нее:

— Да? — холодно спросил он.

— Ну… это… — она сглотнула. — С моим напарником все в порядке?

Лицо Кота чуть разгладилось, отразив намек на улыбку:

— Думаю, уже да. Счастливо.

И он взвился в воздух, уносясь прочь от места, где все произошло, оставляя Ледибаг теряться в догадках.

***

Следующим утром все шло как обычно. Феликс, прошаркав на кухню, налил себе кофе. И, все еще в полусне, включил телевизор, делая глоток своего утреннего кофе. Который тотчас оказался на столе.

— Кто же этот прекрасный незнакомец, гадает Париж. Увидим ли мы его снова? В адрес нашего канала поступила уйма писем, вот одно из них… — Феликс схватил пульт, выключил телевизор и с дикими глазами обернулся к своей невесте. Свернувшись калачиком в кресле, Бриджитт с довольной улыбкой пила чай.

— Я пробыл там всего минуту! — проорал он шепотом. — Как я мог оказаться во всех новостях?

— О, тебе повезло, что ты пропустил ту часть репортажа, в которой они обсуждают твои стриптизерские ботфорты, — улыбнулась она.

**Author's Note:**

> [публикация на КФ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8025369)   
> 


End file.
